


As much as we can (an Arya and Gendry fanfic)

by DatboiBiscuit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Denial, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatboiBiscuit/pseuds/DatboiBiscuit
Summary: With the fight against the dead in a few hours, their hope is almost lost. Arya and Gendry decide to make the most of their last hours on Earth...together.





	As much as we can (an Arya and Gendry fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction on here. I hope you like! It's really short tho....

She couldn't close her eyes and fall asleep all she could think about was the war to come. All she could think about was that she would lose something important–Someone important.

She hated herself at this moment, she hated the fact that she had made herself vulnerable for him, that she would make the stupid decision of making love to him right before she were to lose him. It hurt, such a pain she'd never felt before, it hurt deep down. The feelings had built up and she couldn't hold it in, it hurt so bad. She finally let out a silent sob next to the sleeping blacksmith, she turned her wet face toward the pillow to mask her cries, she had wanted him for so long and had finally had him, just to lose him in a number of hours. Minutes later, Many minutes later, the stream of water stopped flowing down her soft cheeks. She quickly wiped her face of the clear liquid and sighed as the boy beside her took a deep breath and turned to her. He softly placed his tough hands on her skin and slowly ran it down her thigh. The subconscious movements sent chills up her body, she could feel her love for him growing the longer she was near him. Her hand touched his, she grasped it carefully and removed it from her body, still listening to the small breaths he let out as he remained asleep. The thought of his voice, his eyes, his body, and the way he spoke to her, coursed through her mind. All she could think about was if she were to lose him before her very eyes–if he were to turn into one of those things–she couldn't do it. The boy slowly opened his bright blue eyes and turned onto his back again, rubbing his eyes as he did so. He looked over to the brunette and smiled warmly.

"Arya?" He whispered and stared. She tried to pretend as if she were asleep, if only he would've left well alone. "Arya?" He repeated, leaning up to look at her closed eyes. He stroked her brunette hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Arya Stark." He laid back down onto his pillow and sighed, listening to the little breaths she took, admiring her beautiful body. She turned and looked into his ocean eyes, she couldn't believe what she'd heard, and deep in her heart she felt the same. "You're awake!" His mind started to panic while he sat up and watched her turn her back to him again. "Arya? What's wrong?" he asked her, setting his hand on her shoulder-no response. "Arya talk to me." he tried again.

"we're going to die in a few hours. aren't we?" She responded after a short silence.

"don't say that." he leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss on her shoulder. she turned to him with a look of sorrow on her face. 

"Arya what's wrong?" pure concern revealed itself on his face and through his body language as his eyebrows furrowed while he caressed her cheek. "do you regret it?" He pulled his hand away from her and put distance between them by moving away a little.

"of course not." she shook her head.

"you're lying you just lied." he uttered quietly. " it's not... you don't have to lie Arya--"

"I regret we'll never be this close again!" She voiced and sat up as he gazed at her in surprise. 

"Was I that good?" He joked gaining a smack in his head. "Ow" he laughed.

"I'm glad you can take humour from this... were going to die before sunup and you're laughing." she frowned.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood." he smirked, the look on his face made a smile grow on hers, she couldn't help it, he was just so beautiful. "If we're going to die...we have to make the most of it," he caressed her cheek. "As much as we can." he moved down to her lips and kissed her. She straddled his nude lap and held his face in her small hands–her lips remained connected to his. The feeling was there–again she wanted him–again, as soon as possible. He loved her so much he couldn't help but pull away from the kiss and look into her beautiful eyes. His blue orbs filled with affection for the woman, she looked back down at him and they caught each other's gaze. 

She wanted to say it.

Looking down at him she wanted to say those three word, looking into his eyes...it made her weak thinking about how she didn't say it back. She hated being vulnerable, she didn't want to say it, but show him. She ran her hand slowly up his chest and pushed him back onto the pillows; her hand trailed back down slowly as she stared him in his eyes, which were filled with lust and affection. She could see it...

He was smitten beyond words.

"Arya" he huskily whispered. The girl leaned down and kissed him while she brought her hand up to his stubbled cheek. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes again before leaning up and feeling along his muscular abdomen. Arya lifted herself up and lowered down onto his erection, both lovers sighed in relief to the beautiful warm feeling they got to feel once again. It was delightful, the feeling got even better when she began the little movements. She moved up and down his length repeatedly, already his head was in the clouds. He panted and slowly grazed his hands over her skin, moving along her curves and down to her hips. Their breathing faltered as she continued pleasuring his and her own needs. He tried leaning up to kiss her only to be pushed back by her small hand–the way she handled him–it sent him crazy. The pants and ragged breathing turned into small moans, she loved what she did to him, she loved how she had this control over him–how she was in charge. "Arya..." He moaned her name in pure bliss. She began to move faster making his moans grow louder, her own as well. His chest moved up and down frantically as she rode him. The groans and whimpers she made drove him even more insane. "Arya," he panted. "please-- faster..." he begged, she covered his mouth and moved faster. Her hand started to weaken, two of her fingers fell into his warm mouth as they moaned loudly together. She got closer to the edge, grinding into him, hitting the perfect areas inside of her sex. The warmth that surrounded his groin made his toes curl and his fingers grasp the sheets. The ecstacy the two felt grew over a long amount of time as they kissed and made love. "Arya--" he called out for her–cut off by a kiss while he came inside of her. She moaned into his mouth. Out of breath they both broke away from the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. Arya removed herself off of him and laid beside him, her back turned towards him again. A moment of silence passed.

"Did you hear me?" Gendry asked, hoping to get the answer he wanted.

"I did" Arya turned to him.

"And?" He waited.

"And I--" she stopped herself.

"We're the only ones here, it's not weak if you tell me." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If I say it, it makes it true..."

"It already is true, Arya"

"I don't want to lose you." she turned her body to him.

"What's that thing I've heard you say?" He smiled. "Valar Morghulis?"

"All men must die." they said in unison.

"If I'm going to die, I want it to be for someone. Not just the people of winterfell," he paused. "for you" he caressed her face.

"I've never felt this way before." 

"I'm glad I can be your first." a grin grew on his face. She hurt him again and smiled, catching his innuendo.

"I hate you!" She smiled hitting him again, laughing with her first love.


End file.
